the_master_fingerfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme General Douglas Held
'Supreme General Douglas Held '(Douglas Winston Leonard Randolph; 30th of November 2629 - 28th of January 2715) was the Supreme General of The Ollieland army from 2670 until 2714, and a celebrated war hero of The Ollieland Galaxy. Early Life Held was the only child of Lord Randolph Held (2604 - 2650) and Lady Mary Held (2609 - 2676). Held was born in his family's mansion, in Enkland. Held received an excellent education, and joined the army after he left school. The Battle of Genosia On the 22nd of June 2648, when Held was 18, The Battle of Genosia took place. Held fought in the army for the Ollieish forces during the battle. Held recieved a medal for Bravery, a Medal for service, and was also promoted to the rank of Captain. In the climax of the battle, Held's arm was shot, causing him to have one lame arm for the rest of his life. The Battle of The Death Duck 2 years later, Held was also among the pilots who attacked The Empire's first death duck. The battle resulted in the Space Station's destruction. Held received another medal for his service in the battle. As a reward for his military service, he was promoted to the rank of General. Marriage and Children Held married Clementine Jones in 2659. They had 5 children together: * Douglas Held (2663 - 2730) * Randolph Held (2665 - 2721) * Mary Held (2666 - 2760) * Sarah Held (2668 - 2736) * Winston Held (2674 - 2765) The Supreme General In 2670, at the age of 41, Held was appointed as The Supreme General, to replace the late John Haig. The rank "Supreme General" is the highest rank possible in the Ollieland army, navy or air force. Held held this position until his retirment 44 years later. The Fourth Great War The Infamous fourth Great War began in 2674. Held led his armies through 4 decades of pain, death and sffering. As time went on, he became a symbol of hope and comfort for the soldiers and civilians. He, along with Archibald Proddle, were popular leaders for The Ollieland Galaxy during this dark time. Victory The Fourth Great War finally ended in September 2714. The ollieish had won, and The Empire were no more, just as Held had promised. Held had been putting off retiring because he didn't want to abandon the army in the middle of the war. He finally retired when it ended, at the age of 84. Assassination On the 28th of January 2715, Held was touring Ollieland, when a torpedo was fired at him. The torpedo landed just right of his right leg - the resulting explosion killing 7 people and injuring 31 others. Held was pulled from the flames and rushed to hospital, but was pronounced dead at the scene. He lost his lame arm and a leg, as well as suffering shrapnel wounds and severe burns. To weeks later, the assassin was identified as an Xnobian man named Robert Dark, who, as it was later discovered, also assassinated Prime Minister Proddle. Legacy Held is regarded as a hero. He is on the £5 note in Enkland, and was also voted #1 in the "100 Greatest Enklishmen" poll of 2802. There are countless statues of him around the galaxy remembering him. Category:Soldier Category:Deceased Category:Humans Category:Enklish Category:The Fourth Great War Category:Supreme Generals of The Ollieland Army Category:Captains Category:Generals Category:The Battle of Genosia Category:100 Greatest Enklishmen Poll - 2802 Category:Descendants of Lord George of Enkland